Leave And Never Come Back
by ChorusKidP
Summary: (art was done by me) After the Road Rally accident, Goofy wants to apologize for what he's done. But with Toodles long gone, he asks Boodles to help him mend a broken friendship. Spiritually. Based off the song "Leave" by GUMI and "Reboot" by hatsune miku, megurine luka, and zimi
1. chapter 1

"Oh Toodles!"

They called out. But nobody came. They tried again. Nothing.

"I hope Toodles is alright" Daisy Duck said. Today was the big road rally and it appears that Toodles had gone missing.

"Maybe he ran away because he thought we didn't need him anymore" Minnie Mouse said. Then it hit Goofy. He was the reason why Toodles left. He had to make it up to him.

"You guys go ahead with the race" Goofy said. "I'll look for Toodles"

Goofy began to drive up a hill so he can shout really far.

"OH TOOOOODLES!" Goofy shouted out loud. He got up to shout louder but his foot accidentally hit the reverse button. Goofy fell back as the rescue truck began going backwards down the hill.

Meanwhile, a sad Toodles sniffed while sitting on a rock. The gang didn't need him anymore. They have Goofy to help them. Toodles heard screaming in the distance.

"Goofy?" Toodles said. He turned around and saw Goofy coming at him. Toodles tried to act fast but it was too late.

CRASH!

"I think i hit something" Goofy said after crashing into a nearby palm tree. He got out of the rescue truck and checked the scene. Mickey and the gang were right behind him and Professor Ludwig Von Drake were.

"Is everything alright? We heard a crash" Mickey.

Goofy was looking to see what he hit. He gasped and covered his mouth. Tears began to run down his face. He went through the rubble of rocks and smoke. The gang were confused.

"Goofy? What did you find? And where's Mr Toodles?" Ludwig asked. When Goofy turned around, everyone gasped. In his arms was Toodles, out like a light.

"I...found...Toodles" Goofy said through his tears. He handed the presumably dead Toodles to the professor, who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Mr Toodles?" The professor said in a shaky voice. Toodles wasn't breathing.

"NOOOOOOOOO" the professor shouted out in grief.


	2. Here comes goodbye

"If there's anything i can do..." Goofy began

"No, its alright. It was just an accident anyways" Ludwig said with his head down.

It was a rainy day when the gang realize that Toodles was gone and the storm hasn't gone away yet. It was them and no one else.

Goofy looked at everyone around him. All his friends, dressed in black for the occasion, were sobbing or feeling sad. He could see it in their eyes that they were sad even if they weren't crying. Mickey held Minnie as she cried and Donald and Daisy held each other as they both sobbed. Clarabelle held Horace's hand firmly while holding back tears. Horace being confused but still felt bad. Pete seemed to be showing no emotion but deep inside he felt sad when he remembered all the goods memories he and Toodles had, even if it was just one episode. Ludwig was the most emotional one of them all. He was on his knees crying a storm. Goofy stood next to him trying to comfort the sad professor.

"This is all my fault..." Goofy said to no one. He felt a few tears form in his cheek. He didn't mean to crash into Toodles, killing him instantly. He never meant to hurt his feelings. He definitely didn't mean to make his friends sad or break the professor's heart. He glared at the vigil before him. The picture of what used to be a happy child who loved helping his friends. Goofy will never see that smile again.

More tears formed in his eyes to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He went on his knees and wiped away his tears with his tuxedo sleeve. He made no sound but everyone knew he was crying.

"Goofy...are you ok?" Mickey asked.

"I'm...fine" Goofy said turning away from everyone. Everyone was now looking at the used-to-be-goofball crying his eyes out.

"It's not your fault Goofy..." Minnie said with her mascara running down her face. Daisy had the same problem.

"But i crashed into him. I killed him. I'M A MONSTER!" Goofy yelled. He didn't want to be in this situation anymore. He ran out of there crying as he went.

"GOOFY!" Mickey said, reaching out his hand. Too late. He was gone, leaving the rest to mourn.


	3. What Hurts The Most

A year had passed and the professor moved away from the clubhouse to Duckburg. He still hasn't gotten over losing his son so he shut himself out from everyone else, not even leaving to spend the holidays with his family.

Mickey and the others moved to Hotdog Hills, a small town a few hours away from Duckburg. They have not seen Ludwig and Goofy since the funeral. Mickey hopes the two are doing ok since Ludwig was an emotional wreck and Goofy had ran off calling himself a "Monster".

Meanwhile, Goofy watched life go by while sitting on a park bench. He was the only one who didn't move away. He was still in Mouseton, The town he and his friends grew up in. Just a mile away from Mouseton was the clubhouse, which closed down after Toodles died. Goofy remembered the feeling of children coming to this clubhouse to see Mickey and the others. The kids would laugh at Goofy's joke and silly antics. Those were the good times.

Goofy doesnt mind shedding a tear once a while. Nor does he not take the rain in that small clubhouse of theirs.

But what really hurts Goofy the most, was being the so close to Toodles, almost like an uncle or perhaps a father. Those two were best friends and no one could deny it.

It's sad for Goofy to think that he can't turn back time and fix his mistakes because maybe he wouldn't be lonely and everyone would be happy again.

But it maybe a while before he can move on..


	4. Ghost

Toodles' untimely death had shook the entire state of Calisota. Everyone who knew him or saw him walking down the street all mourned for his lost. They all felt sympathy for the professor, since they remember how happy he was when Toodles was around. Quoodles, his girlfriend, was widowed and scarred from his passing. She doesn't want to bring up Toodles after his death. Not even his favorite things. Goofles, his cousin, was devastated that he no longer had a cousin. He also began to hate Goofy because he thinks he's a murderer. Boodles however seemed perfectly fine. She didn't cry but she didn't celebrate his death. One day, she had gone into the basement to do some business.

"You can come out now" She said to no one. A little ghost flew out from a box: The ghost of Toodles.

"Gee, that box sure is something" Toodles said.

"You'll be fine. It's only been a year" Boodles said.

"A year?! that's a long time" Toodles said.

"I sure miss my dad. I went to go check on him and he was still upset. I wish i was there to hug him and make him happy again" Toodles said.

"I wish i was alive too but it was an unfortunate fate for the both of us" Boodles said. Boodles doesn't like to talk about how she became a ghost. And quite frankly, we'll never know why.

"I'm still sorry about what happened..." Toodles said.

"You know the other day i overheard a friend of yours talking about you" Boodles said, changing the subject.

"Who?" Toodles asked curious.

"Goofy" Boodles said.

"Goofy! he was my best friend. He must be so sad that i died" Toodles said.

"I wouldn't say sad. he was **_depressed_** " Boodles said. Boodles then went on and on about how much he cried and how he shut his friends away from him.

"Goofy would never do that" Toodles said.

"But he did after your death. There must be a way to let him know you don't hate me and you miss him so" Boodles said. Then a lightbulb with batwings appeared on her head.

"That's it" Boodles said.


End file.
